In Phase I we built a prototype, modern, computer-controlled, anomaloscope capable of being used both for the diagnosis of congenital and acquired color vision deficiencies and for basic research into the function and structure of the normal and diseased fovea. This anomaloscope uses lasers for light sources, and is capable of measuring the bleaching and regeneration of the cone photopigments. In Phase Il we will further refine the prototype into a stable, research quality instrument and use it for basic investigations Into the structure and function of the photoreceptors in normals, in congenital color deficiency, and in patients with retinal diseases. Working with our consultants we will use this device to 1. Investigate its ability to diagnose congenital color vision defects, comparing its efficiency to a Nagel anomaloscope. 2. Use it to investigate the frequency and nature of large field trichromacy in people classified as dichromats by the Nagel. 3. Study the effect of retinal disease on bleaching and regeneration of the photopigments. Examining the early loss of photopigments in patients with RP and following patients with central serous retinopathy over time. Compare color matching results to results obtained using both flicker photometry and a laboratory-based anomaloscope. 4. Investigate the nature of the kinetics controlling cone photopigment bleaching and regeneration using both the laser anomaloscope and retinal densitometry in normals. 5. Investigate the change in foveal morphology with incipient macular holes, age related macular degeneration, and hereditary macular degeneration. Results will be compared to assessments of foveal function made using the focal ERG. These studies will allow us to evaluate the research and screening potential of the new laser anomaloscope. The results will allow us to assess the ultimate market potential and will also add to our understanding of the foveal cone photopigments and how disease affects them.